Loving you could be so easy
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: El fin de la segunda gran guerra llegó, las palomas volaron y las banderas se alzaron. Y yo... yo me pregunto si quisieras bailar conmigo. *Tiovanna*


_Loving you could be so easy._

_Loving you could be so great._

Las teclas del piano se hunden con la presión de mis dedos, y una melodiosa pieza empieza a sonar. La habitación da vueltas, mientras las frágiles teclas del lado derecho se hunden con delicadeza, la pieza se eleva en el aire, y mi mente se pierde en lo que es este mundo.

Soy pianista, y mis dedos aman danzar persiguiendo la blancura y la oscuridad que mi corazón anhela encarcelar allí dentro.

El año 1945 es aclamado por los habitantes fuera. Por los hombres y mujeres que al fin pueden salir de esa oscura opresión de soledad a la que habían sido sometidos. Ahora los hombres se inclinan para besar los labios de aquella que es su enamorada, la afortunada dueña de sus caricias, aquella a la que el sostiene con fragilidad y nobleza tímida la mano, como pidiendo permiso a la tierra para dejarles existir.

El traje es nuevo, al igual que lo es el piano y esta música también es nueva para el aire.

La música sigue su curso, teniendo altos y bajos, como tú y yo.

Estoy de vuelta en nuestra casa. Las finas paredes de un blanco puro se elevan sobre de mí, y se ciernen en un techo adornado en pinceladas de un gran artista.

La luz se abre paso por la ventana y mis ojos se alzan de la madera blanca del piano, y la luz del sol se refleja en ellos.

Y ahí estas tú, Gi, con ese hermoso vestido rojo, alzada devolviéndome la mirada con esos hermosos ojos que amo ver aun cuando cierro los ojos, y parpadeo.

La melodía se hace más alegre, y tu sonrisa se extiende dejándome ver tus dientes, y coges los extremos de la falda de tu vestido mientras te muerdes el labio, haciendo una invitación para bailar.

Para que bailemos.

Y entonces la música se vuelve hermosa, y no ha habido nunca jamás algo más hermoso que esto, más hermoso que tú y yo. Puedo verme ahí, reverenciando y pidiendo una pieza a tu lado; Con mi música de fondo, el centro de la gran habitación se hace nuestra pista de baile, jamás podría existir algo que se sintiera mejor.

Y la música fluye en el aire, como rozar un vaso de cristal con los dedos y escuchar algo tan cálido y alegre provenir de aquello sin vida y duro.

Siento mis pies y no me preocupo por no pisarte, porque siento que puedo volar, y tú vuelas conmigo.

Tus finos dedos se agarran a mi cuello, y tus ojos reflejan los míos, podría perderme en tus labios, y créeme: nunca desearía ser rescatado de ellos.

Me sueltas y la música se vuelve diferente, algo más desesperada pero sigue siendo la correcta, y de tus pies nace el cielo y en tus cabellos el sol, y mi corazón tiembla de felicidad, siento mis lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos mientras te veo bailar, y allí donde tu sonrisa se extiende, puedo sentir que es el cielo. Es verdad.

Alzas tus ojos y encuentro que todo tiene sentido, y podría mirarlos por las eternidades que viniesen. Y mi corazón no se puede hinchar más de felicidad.

Tu cabello danza al compás de mis dedos, y tu cuerpecito como bailarina de porcelana, bailando en esta cajita de terciopelo que solo es de los dos.

De repente me he olvidado de los raspones y los moratones en mi cuerpo, me he olvidado de las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas y ese traje me cubre del frío.

Amarte es la cosa más sencilla, incluso más que bailar una pieza de música suave, y se disfruta como si pudieras probar el sabor de una nube del cielo.

Amarte es la cosa que me hace más feliz, podría vivir 100 años sin comer si tan solo pudiera alimentarme de tus sonrisas y amamantarme de la calidez de tus ojos.

Dejas de bailar y te acercas a mí, y tu mano roza mi mejilla y siento la tibiedad de ella. Tus ojos son el paraíso, y yo quiero perderme en él.

Tu mano se deja caer por mi rostro, y deseo pedirte que la vuelvas a colocar ahí, pero antes de eso veo que en tus ojos quieren llover, y a mí no me gusta cuando llueve.

Quiero tocarte, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarte me detienes, y escucho las gotas de lluvia caer y golpear al charco; mi corazón se hace un ovillo y mis ojos se nublan.

Y cuando me miro, el traje manchado, el único que tengo, es lo que me viste. Y la habitación no es grande ni blanca, más bien esta reducida a los escombros que dejo una guerra. Y no hay piano, no hay pista de baile ni un dedo rozando un vaso de cristal.

Y me rompo a llorar.

¿Por qué lo habían hecho? No éramos más que una pareja queriéndose.

Cubro mis ojos con mis manos, y las lágrimas es lo único cálido que percibe mi cuerpo; Y la sangre, y los meses u años siguen allí.

Mi corazón se encoge y mi cuerpo tiembla de dolor mientras abrazo mis amoratados brazos. Pero no lloro de júbilo por haber regresado a casa vivo, ni del dolor de las heridas y los huesos descubiertos bajo el pellejo.

Lloro porque me acuerdo, Gi, me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó y no puedo soportar una gota más del matiz de esta guerra que te arrebato de mí.

Y deseo con fuerzas que aquel día que te arrancaron de mi jamás hubiese existido, y deseo nunca haberte soltado.

Me obligo a no pensar en tus gritos y lágrimas; aprieto los parpados hasta ver luces amarillas de tras de ellos; vuelvo a sentir los golpes que me quitaron la conciencia ese día, y siento que los merezco, por no haber podido evitar que te alejaran de mí.

Algo de mí se retuerce con fuerza, abrazó mi propio cuerpo desando que sea tuyo aunque yo tenga que irme en tu lugar.

Y unos toquecitos en mi hombro me obligan a levantar el rostro, y te veo allí, sonriente con ese vestido rojo cubriendo tu cuerpo, y esa sonrisa triste mientras haces un movimiento con tu cara y estiras tu mano hacia mí, invitándome a bailar.

Y aunque las lágrimas aún se deslizan por mis mejillas, me escurro de ellas y me alzo, solo para volver a tomarte de la cintura y sentir tus dedos acariciando mi cuello y mi mejilla. Y cierro los ojos, sintiendo el delicado tacto de la yema de tus dedos en mi piel.

Y atesoro cada segundo, mientras el piano vuelve a sonar y personas difusas al fondo nos observan bailar. Niños, niñas, mujeres y hombres con una estrella en el pecho o sin ella, mirándonos al unionismo bailando con la triste canción que se ha convertido nuestra historia. Aquella que debería ser la historia de nuestras vidas, se convirtió solo en la de un muerto con vida.

Danzando solo en su habitación, con una música inexistente y un calor que ahí no está.

Pero tu si estas, Gi, ahí donde el cielo y el sol se unen a la tierra donde bailamos, ahí estas mi amor, y donde estés tu yo siempre voy a estar, esperándote con este piano y este traje nuevo para que dancemos la canción más bonita del mundo, dentro de una cajita de porcelana negra con paredes blancas que se alzan en un paraíso que siempre buscaré contigo.

Porque aún espero amarte, porque amarte es como el sonido de un dedo al rozar con un vaso de cristal, como besar tu boca y perderme en tus ojos. Como sentir tus dedos hundirse al unionismo de las teclas.

Así fue amarte, y amarte es un paraíso donde podemos estar los dos.


End file.
